This invention relates to a massage device, more particularly to a device and method for providing a temperature controlled massage over an area of the skin.
It is a desire when designing a massage device to provide a massage tip, prong, or head that maximizes massage comfort, therapeutic value, and temperature control. Current massage devices utilize various means to achieve these goals.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,679,857 to Bastia et al. shows a massager with a resilient gel pad covering the permanently attached head of the massager. The pad is designed to provide a soft, distributed massage, where the gel pad is resilient (i.e., elastic, such that it springs back to its original shape). The silicon-based pad is preferably solid in nature, so that the vibration provided by the driver is transmitted through the pad and to the user's skin. A hard rubber node may be separately integrated to the head so that the user can rotate the head to alternate between using the gel pad and hard node.
Looking now at U.S. Pat. No. 7,211,057 to Gleason et al., a massager is shown that has two hard, plastic massage heads, one integrated with the handle and another head that selectively attaches over the first head. The two heads can be either heated or cooled (one usually opposite the other), where a heated massage can be first provided by the first head and a cooled massage provided by attaching the second head thereafter. Within the second detachable head a pocket can be created in which a hot or cold gel insert can be placed. The gel insert heats or cools the body of the second head to provide a hot or cold massage. The second head is attached to the first head by holding it to the first head and threading a thumbscrew.
Yet another means to increase user comfort is seen in U.S. Pat. No. 6,758,826 to Luettgen et al., where a J-shaped massager is shown that supports several massage tips to permit the user to massage multiple parts of his or her own body. These tips are removable and a variety of tips are shown. One tip has a gel layer or thin cover that is placed overtop the hard tip. This tip or just the cover itself can be heated or cooled. However, a thin layer provides heat for just a short period and provides heat to a small area of skin just beneath the tip itself. Further, to massage a larger area, the tip must be moved relative to the skin, increasing pinching and friction, overall adding to discomfort.